


Chasing Heaven's Light

by Sakunade



Series: Mea Culpa [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Human Jaehyun, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vampire Johnny, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Johnny adores and worships the eternal beauty of Jung Jaehyun, his human partner and lover. He could die in this moment and be completely content as he knows heaven would offer him nothing sweeter.





	Chasing Heaven's Light

If there were any point in his centuries of life that Johnny would have chosen to die, it would be in this moment right now. Heaven would offer no better view than Jaehyun above him, riding his cock, skin glistening with sweat in the low light from the window. The perfect combination of gold and red danced across the human’s body, accentuating every dip and groove of taut muscles as he moved along Johnny’s length. Hair stuck to his forehead, soft golden waves giving an almost angelic appearance to Jaehyun's face, if he weren’t flushed with lust and in the middle of fucking himself on his lover. No, heaven would never be this good to him, and Johnny tightened his grasp onto Jaehyun’s hips, desperate to hold on to the closest he would ever get. Digging his heels into the bed, Johnny began thrusting into Jaehyun. Hard and forceful in just the way the other craved, earning a loud moan no angel’s song could ever match.

“John, please...I’m close,” Jaehyun begged, leaning back to support himself on Johnny's thighs. Johnny sat up to meet Jaehyun’s lips with his own, shifting into a more comfortable position as he held onto Jaehyun. His mouth moved along the soft skin, lapping at the sweet sweat lining Jaehyun’s jaw, savoring the taste on his tongue, wanting more from him. Long arms wrapped around his neck, providing new leverage to support his partner in his lap. They rocked together in a slow rhythm, synced with the bass from the club below Jaehyun’s apartment, vibrations echoing through the floorboards to the bed. “Do it, please,” came Jaehyun’s melodic voice, a sound sweeter than honey through pants and moans.

A deep growl echoed from Johnny’s chest, as his nails dug into Jaehyun’s back, knowing what his lover wanted from him. His body responded in the only way it would when a prey was so eager to offer themselves to a predator. Teeth bared, he flicked his tongue across the edges of the sharp fangs as he moved to the thick neck. Jaehyun instinctively moved his head to display himself, offering every part of his body, life and soul, only to Johnny, and the vampire paused. Warm breath ghosted over the vein, blood pumping the very life through his lover and for a moment, Johnny hated himself. He drew back to glance at the small puncture marks that marred the otherwise flawless length of Jaehyun’s neck. 

Yet there was no other person he would rather feed from and with a sad sigh, his eyes slipped close. He nosed at the delicate skin below Jaehyun's ear, as the flowery scent flooded his senses. Johnny pressed a soft, simple kiss to the tiny scars, the unspoken apology for what he was doing, and unable to stop.

Jaehyun let out a frustrated whine, sensing Johnny’s hesitation as his mouth lingered. The small puffs of air as Johnny panted, moving beneath him. The tiny hairs along his neck to instinctively began to rise, and a shiver traveled through his body to the very core of his being at the imminent risk. His entire life and existence was under Johnny's control, the sheer force and power radiating from him. It would take less than a second if Johnny decided he wanted no more of the human boy.

“Fuck, just do it Johnny, I want to feel you when I come. Please...just bite...” And with no other pretense, it was there. Overwhelming, electrifying euphoria shot through his body as Johnny finally pierced the skin and Jaehyun moaned at the pleasure. His very essence and life pouring into the man he loved, and there was nothing else for Jaehyun but to come, cock pulsing as white cum pumped out from the head, coating the space between their bodies.

Warm, crimson filled Johnny’s mouth as he drank, a hunger not only for sustenance but also driven by lust. The bittersweet metallic taste slid down his throat and he groaned, feeling Jaehyun’s body tighten around him. Not wasting a single delectable drop, Johnny pulled the blood from his lover’s body. His strong hold pressed their bodies close together and he chased after his own climax. Jaehyun was by far the best he had ever had, both sexually as well as his pure taste. No nectar nor wine from the gods would ever compare to his lover, young and bold, fiery and passionate. There was nothing in the world he craved more than this. So perfect, the feeling of his lover in his arms, cock buried deep inside, and drinking as they both gave into the raw pleasure.

Only a few more slow thrusts, and Johnny was coming, filling Jaehyun in every way. His grip was white-knuckled as he pulled Jaehyun’s head back, a trail of bloody saliva from where his lips had left. Dark eyes met his own, glossed over with a fuzzy haze from the loss of blood, but there was no fear or concern. There was nothing save for endless love and adoration, trust and pleasure. The deepest dimples greeted him, a radiant glow of sex and sweat, and Johnny knew heaven would never be this good. 

“Jae?” He whispered, his arm tightening around the boy in his lap. “Jaehyun, you with me, babe?” 

Johnny moved to cup the side of Jaehyun’s cheek, careful as he leaned his lover's head, looking at the fresh marks he had created. There was no sound as Jaehyun weakly nodded, chest heaving as he came down from the high. Johnny chuckled, pressing an innocent kiss to the crown of golden hair. “I’m sorry, love.”

Inside, Jaehyun’s heart was pounding against his chest, his breath catching. Every fiber of his body was on fire, nerves burning and pulsating through his body. Jaehyun could stay like this forever, all he could ever want for the rest of his days was here in this room. Jaehyun shook his head, tongue running over his lips before he swallowed. “Why didn’t you do it?”

Silence. Comfortably uncomfortable silence.

Johnny sighed, another apologetic kiss for what he knew Jaehyun wanted and he could never give. He shifted his lover to the side, before he slid from the bed, smooth silk sticking to the sweat along his long legs as he stood. “Let’s get cleaned up, hmm?” He said, taking Jaehyun in his arms and carrying him to the small bathroom. He sat the human on the edge of the bath, the squeaky knob filling the air as Johnny turned on the water, his hand testing the warmth. 

“You’re avoiding answering,” Jaehyun said. Thin fingers ghosted over the tiny holes where Johnny had drank. In the mirror across from him, he could see their reflections, watching Johnny’s back as he reached for the towels. The bathroom was small, unbearably small with the two of them there, and Johnny’s damn pride. “Why won’t you turn me, Johnny?”

The water filled the bath, creeping higher as precious time flowed and floated away, and again there was nothing to say. Outside, the night moved on, shouts of people in the streets while inside the air was thick with suffocating silence. Johnny’s head hung down, his shoulders dropping as he leaned over the edge of the tub and let out a defeated breath. “Because Jae...I can’t. You know that. We’ve talked about this before.”

“I won’t live forever, you know. What is going to happen in 10 years? 20 years? What then?” Jaehyun leaned back, his brows raised in the obvious question Johnny always refused to answer. 

If he were any other man, he would have looked weak for the tears forming in his eyes. But this was Johnny, a man who had lived through countless wars and battles, loved and lost more than a handful of times. It was never easy, falling for a mortal, and Johnny swore Jaehyun would be the last. His heaven and hell embodied into one perfect being. He would cherish every living second he could and spend the rest of his life after, remembering the poetic beauty of Jung Jaehyun. Johnny lifted his head, dark strands of hair falling between his eyes. “I’ve told you, Jaehyun. It is against our laws to turn humans unless there is a valid medical or legal reason. The courts would kill you the moment they found out, and kill me for doing it. I can’t….I refuse to waste your life for my own selfish needs, I won’t risk it.”

“But Johnny…,” Jaehyun started to say, his voice cracking as he tried to meet his lover’s gaze.

Close to six years had passed since they were first paired, the vampire to his feeding partner. Yet, their relationship had exceeded Johnny's basic need for food and they found so much more than either had imagined. Something Jaehyun never could explain, but he wanted to spend an eternity trying to figure out how a creature as beautiful as Johnny could exist. 

“No, Jaehyun. I won’t do it. Don’t ask me again. We’ll...make this work....” There was a finality in Johnny’s deep voice left no more room for discussion. After a brief moment to collect himself, he finally turned to face Jaehyun. “Hop in love, the water is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go!
> 
> That was that. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's rather short, but it's just a small little blurb I wrote. It's a one-shot that I hope to fit into another story universe that I am working on.
> 
> This is the first of 3 one-shots I am writing to focus on the relationships, before I go into the main story. The next pairing will be.....??


End file.
